This invention relates, generally, to a special accessory for archery use. More particularly, the invention is directed to an adjustable cable guard or deflection rod for use with compound bows.
In a compound bow the pulleys and the cables or strands carried thereby establish a physical condition in which cable strands extend in the spatial zone located between the bowstring upon which the arrow is nocked and the hand grip portion of the bow itself. In the arrangement described, the arrowshaft (and/or the arrow fletching) comes into contact with the intermediate strands, so that the strands interfere with and constitute a distinct impediment to accurate release of the arrow in flight.
It has, accordingly, become a common practice when using compound bows to rely upon a deflection rod or cable guard to control the cables of the bow. The rod is attached to the bow near the handle and extends rearwardly therefrom to engage and urge the intermediate strands laterally, out of the line of flight of the arrowshaft. For the most part, prior art cable guards have allowed no adjustment in the degree or extent to which the cables are moved, displaced or deflected. The prior art cable guards have no capability for adaption to the unique demands of a particular compound bow, or to the subjective preferences of the archer.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide an improved cable guard which may be readily and simply adjusted to provide a selectible optimum degree of cable deflection appropriate for a given compound bow. Such optimization contributes to archery accuracy and obviates objectionable chatter.